


Return

by eternalnight8806



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Anon - Freeform, Canon Continuation, Drabble, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, enjoy, idk - Freeform, it's a baby fic, kiss prompt, review please, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 23:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16607060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalnight8806/pseuds/eternalnight8806
Summary: InuYasha picks up her scent after 3 years. Or did he?





	Return

InuYasha perked his head up to the air and sniffed. It couldn't be. It was... her. He stood up, depositing Sango's twins and took to sprinting in the direction of the only place that smell could be coming from. His feet barely touched the grass beneath them, his heart wanted to beat itself from his chest, and not from the running. The closer he got to the last place he had seen her, the stronger her scent became. In what felt like and instant and an eternity, the well came into his view.

 

The sun seemed to be shining directly on it, beckoning him. A burst of wind hit his face as he entered the clearing, surrounding him in her unmistakable scent. 'Please, don't let this be a dream,' he thought. 'I need this to be real. I need her to be real...'

 

His hand threw itself down into the opening of the well, reaching, searching. When he felt warm flesh reach up and grasp his hand firmly he dared not look, he only pulled, still praying to whatever god would listen that she was back. Finally, when the person in his grip was standing on the edge of the well he looked up and saw it. Her face. Her angelic, beautiful face, smiling down at him.

 

“I'm sorry, InuYasha. Were you waiting for me all this time?” Her honeyed voice slammed into his ears and he remembered to breathe.

 

“Idiot. What took ya so long?” InuYasha grunted, his hand wrapping around hers and pulling her down into his chest. His nose inhaled her, wrapping himself in a cocoon of the sweetness that was Kagome. It was better than he remembered. So full of everything that made her, her.

 

They stood that way, clutching eachother, for several minutes. Both of them trying to realize that this was truly real. Kagome was the first to pull away, looking up into deep yellow eyes, as close to tears as she had seen them since the day she had almost died. Her hand came up to rest on his cheek, pulling a small flush from his cheeks.

 

“InuYasha, I-” Kagome started.

 

“Kagome-” InuYasha flustered.

 

The pair giggled. After a moment, InuYasha sobered up, took her hand from his face and held it to his chest, right over his heart.

 

“Kagome, I-I've missed you,” he managed to whisper.

 

Her chocolate colored eyes softened as the sweet smile splayed on her face. “Oh, InuYasha. I've missed you, too.”

 

Sucking in a deep breath, InuYasha choked out, “Would you... I mean I've no right to ask, but I mean, will you... would you... Stay. Here. With me.” His hand gripped hers even tighter against him.

 

A single tear formed in the corner of Kagome's eye as she pulled in a big breath. “I told you once I wanted to be with you. Of course I'll stay with you, InuYasha.”

 

She watched as his golden eyes widened, his mouth form a small 'o' as he sucked in a breath of surprise. Slowly, his eyelids lowered, a smile playing at his lips. His free hand caressed her locks of ebony hair near her face, claws raking through like a delicate comb. She had barely registered the fact that he was doing this before suddenly his lips were on hers, hungry, needy, desperate. She found her hand trapped between their bodies, his pulling her tightly against him.

 

Her tongue darted out and lightly grazed his lower lip, begging for entry. She couldn't help the smile she gave when he rewarded her with a low growl as he opened himself to her. The restraint he had held snapped that instant. InuYasha fell to the ground with her beneath him. His tongue delved and discovered all the honey coated spiciness that Kagome had to give him.

 

The couple stayed like that, tasting eachother over and over for several minutes, or several hours. (InuYasha had never been able to get a straight answer from the monk and his damnable wife exactly how long he had disappeared.) Finally, InuYasha pried his lips from her, resting his forehead lightly down on hers.

 

“I love ya, wench.”

 

Smiling, Kagome leaned in a gave him a small peck on his soft lips before replying, “I love you too, jerk.”


End file.
